Danse obsessionnelle
by Plum'oh
Summary: "Il est pris au piège, et il en pince définitivement pour Aomine Daiki." / Teikou, one-sided KiseAo.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** "Il est pris au piège, et il en pince définitivement pour Aomine Daiki."

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Heya !

Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas mis les pieds dans le fandom français aha. Voilà un petit drabble que j'ai écrit pendant le Nano. Vais-je un jour écrire un AoKise rempli d'amûr et de fluff ? Nul ne le sait.

Je sais que ce prompt a été traité plusieurs fois mais je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture ! Ah, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire au présent, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs importantes...

* * *

 **One-shot :** Danse obsessionnelle

 _Ah, merde, il est trop génial..._

Il a beau sauter, courir, bloquer, il ne parvient pas à l'arrêter. L'adrénaline monte, ses poumons gonflent, sa gorge se noue, et il regarde désespérément ce joueur formidable s'élever dans les airs comme une figure intouchable mettre un panier sans le moindre effort. Aomine retombe sur ses pieds et lui adresse un sourire excité et plein de fierté, et Kise se sent de nouveau complètement à sa merci. Vulnérable, prêt à tout juste pour continuer à le voir sourire ainsi, insouciant et vif comme il doit toujours l'être. Kise déglutit difficilement et détourne les yeux, à la fois embarrassé et frustré – mais secrètement content, content de voir un challenge aussi merveilleux que celui qui lui est présenté.

— C'est vraiment pas juste, Aominecchi ! marmonne-t-il, boudeur. Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi... cool ! Je sais pas, sois moins fort !

— Ça aurait pas d'intérêt, alors ! ricane Aomine, ramassant le ballon. C'est juste toi qui es pas assez fort, Kise !

Kise le sait, bien évidemment. Il ne veut pas d'un challenge moins difficile, il recherche cette adrénaline et cette palpitation, cette sensation d'être vivant et vivre pour quelque chose. Alors, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ne pas être assez fort lui convient. Il ne se complaît pas dans cette faiblesse, mais la simple pensée qu'il existe quelqu'un d'aussi formidable le rend excité, sa poitrine se serre avec anticipation et rêverie, ses lèvres ne s'empêchent pas de s'étirer en une fine courbe vers le haut, et ses yeux, obstinément rivés sur cette figure d'admiration, brillent et reflètent ce qu'il ne peut pas dire de vive voix.

Alors il redemande, encore et encore, redemande un un-contre-un pour continuer à se sentir aussi léger, puissant mais également insuffisant, dans l'espoir lointain ou proche de vaincre. Kise est quelqu'un de persévérant et qui n'abandonne que très rarement, voire jamais ; cela s'avérerait stupide s'il laisse passer une telle chance de prouver sa valeur au monde entier – ou plutôt à Aomine.

Il sait qu'il s'accroche à des rêves, mais il préfère rêver plutôt que se résigner.

— Encore une fois, Aominecchi !

Son sourire fend son visage en deux, une joie indescriptible irradiant de lui, et Aomine ne peut que répondre par un rictus moqueur propre à lui, mi-amusé mi-excité.

* * *

D'une certaine façon, Kise se montre égoïste en essayant de monopoliser Aomine durant les entraînements et en dehors des cours. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'y a qu'eux deux pour se lancer dans une bataille impliquant des balais, des seaux vides et des torchons ; c'est un jeu banal et stupide, sans prétention, pendant lequel ils se contentent d'agiter leurs armes improvisées en criant des répliques tout droit sorties de films d'action ou de western, avant que quelqu'un (Kuroko ou Midorima) ne les arrête dans leur bêtise et qu'ils se remettent au travail. Mais Kise garde un large sourire aux lèvres, parce qu'il passe du bon temps et partage une complicité avec Aomine, et il peut clairement voir sur le visage de l'autre collégien qu'il prend plaisir à faire l'idiot avec lui – bien que Kuroko soutienne l'idée qu'ils _sont_ des idiots.

Kise est tellement obnubilé par son admiration pour Aomine qu'il s'en retrouve aveuglé ; il cherche constamment à attirer son attention, se place le plus souvent près de lui, reproduit même des fois sa façon de se tenir comme pour comprendre ce corps qui lui permet de s'élever dans les cieux. Avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive complètement, Kise était non seulement admiratif mais ressentait également des sentiments très forts envers Aomine ; il ne peut pas exactement les qualifier « d'amoureux » parce que lui-même ne sait pas où il se mettait dans cette confusion. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est devenir plus fort et remplir le rôle de rival d'Aomine.

Toutefois, il ne peut décemment pas ignorer, lors d'un un-contre-un, toutes les palpitations qui étincellent en lui ne résultant pas simplement de l'adrénaline, ni la manière dont son cœur joue au saut à l'élastique avec un simple regard, ni l'électricité qui le parcourt lorsqu'Aomine passe ses bras autour de ses épaules. Inconsciemment peut-être, il recherche ces sensations dès qu'il se trouve en présence d'Aomine, et son corps réagit en accord – ce qu'il sait en revanche, c'est qu'il a ouvert la porte vers un nouveau monde.

— On va acheter des glaces, tu viens ? demande Aomine en fermant son sac.

Kise, qui finissait de lacer ses chaussures, relève la tête et acquiesce vigoureusement.

— Bien sûr que je viens ! Qui refuserait de manger une glace ?

Aomine esquisse un sourire narquois.

— J'sais pas, les mannequins ? glisse-t-il.

— Tu es en train de me dire que je vais devenir _gros_? s'indigne Kise, une moue renfrognée sur le visage. C'est méchant, Aominecchi !

— Bah quoi, c'est vrai !

Kise boude encore plus en emboîtant le pas d'un Aomine riant aux éclats, et ils sortent des vestiaires pour rejoindre les autres.

Kise est frappé par la prise de conscience qu'il aime la voix et le rire d'Aomine et qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour continuer à l'entendre parler. Il déglutit, une chaleur étouffante mais plaisante se propageant dans sa poitrine alors que son cerveau se mit en tête de remplacer la silhouette de dos d'Aomine par celle de face arborant un sourire radieux. Cette image presque trop parfaite le fait soupirer.

Il est pris au piège, et il en pince définitivement pour Aomine Daiki.

Peut-être que ces sentiments s'estomperont avec le temps, peut-être qu'il parviendra à en faire quelque chose de bien, peut-être qu'il les déclarera à la personne concernée, il n'en sait trop rien encore ; pour l'instant il se contente d'être égoïste en profitant au maximum de la présence de la personne aimée, et d'une façon ou d'une autre il trouvera une solution qui résoudra les choses en gardant un large sourire.

Ils ont tout le temps devant eux, pas vrai ?

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? /o/


End file.
